Maçãs e Canela
by Kiah chan
Summary: Estava presa em uma lanchonete falida e congelando de frio... Meu chocolate quente estava intragável e, se não fosse por aqueles olhos exoticamente brancos, duvidaria muito que tortas de maçã entrassem para o meu cardápio pessoal. -NejiTen- -U.A.- -P.O.V-


**Maçãs e Canela**

_By Kiah chan_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Todos os direitos autorais pertencem ao Kishimoto.

* * *

**Avisos: **U.A. e POV (relatos em primeira pessoa). Fanfic repostada... ERA presente, não é mais. Fluffy? Fica por conta de vocês ;D Quero comentários, oka? o/

* * *

Aquele _era _pra ser um dia ensolarado que fizesse com que todos os meus poros se dilatassem e me enchessem de energia e vitalidade. Era isso que estava escrito no jornal sobre o meu signo...

É por essas e outras que odeio astrologia.

Bom, mas cá estou eu morrendo de frio, presa numa lanchonete lotada, impossibilitada de sair com as amigas e (tentando) tomar um chocolate quente. Se minhas mãos parassem de tremer um pouco, acho que conseguiria segurar a caneca sem perigo de fazer sujeira.

Jurava por todos os santos que tinha ouvido o carinha bonitão do tempo dizer que o dia seria de uma temperatura agradável e amena, não tempestuosa e cheia de neve. Ah, mas quem se importava se eu estava congelando numa lanchonete falida e sem aquecedor? Ninguém, ora.

Era nessas horas que eu me arrependia amargamente de não ter arranjando um namorado. Ele provavelmente me faria prestar atenção nos noticiários e não nos músculos dos apresentadores, e claro, viria me salvar desse pequeno inferno congelante, com o seu lindo cavalo branco. Porém, a mais dura realidade era essa: eu estava encalhada e cavalos brancos estavam em falta no mercado.

Pousei a caneca de chocolate na mesa e suspirei pesadamente, enquanto me distraía rabiscando no vidro embaçado. Foi num desses instantes de total absorção, que eu me deparei com orbes perolados simplesmente perfeitos (e extremamente raros, claro. Talvez fossem lentes milagrosas, mas eu não estava nem um pouco interessada em acabar com aquele encanto).

Não passou nem alguns segundos para que fosse ouvido o barulhinho irritantemente e repetitivo que soava quando uma pessoa entrava naquele lugar.

O dono dos olhos exuberantes (E talvez comprados, mas quem ligava?) possuía cabelos invejosamente compridos e escuros e, enquanto andava pelo corredor atrás de uma mesa livre, mostrava-se altivo e decisivo. Um charme extra para compor toda aquela perfeição da natureza.

"_Recomponha-se, Tenten! É só um homem perfeitamente lindo que nunca daria bola pra você!"._

Ótimo!

Odeio a minha modéstia.

"Com licença?" – A voz rouca me tirou de devaneios, obrigando-me a olhá-lo. Fazê-lo foi o "xeque mate" para que toda a minha sanidade quase nula desse adeus de uma vez.

"Si-sim?".

Droga! Não acredito que eu gaguejei! Agora ele vai me achar uma idiota completa! Não que eu não fosse, mas ele ainda desconhecia esse fato!

Suspirei tentando me recompor daquele aperto emocional. Impossível, foi o que concluí quando percebi que ele sorria diante do meu constrangimento.

"Posso me sentar aqui? Não tem mais lugar vazio...".

Ai, que lindo! Ele é tão... Tão...

"E então?".

"Cla-claro!".

Poderia ter sido pior, afinal...

Aff! Eu me odeio.

Aproveitei que o serzinho com uma beleza exótica pedia o cardápio e fiquei o admirando.

Comê-lo com os olhos seria dizer o mínimo. Às vezes, falta-me o bom senso.

E o semancol.

"E então, qual o seu nome?".

Com certeza ele deve ter puxado assunto pra me tirar daquele possível estado de transe.

Provavelmente deve ter se sentido incomodado sendo "secado" por uma garota como eu. Aliás, qualquer um se sentiria incomodado sendo observado daquela forma tão direta.

"Tenten.". – Sorri sem graça, mexendo nervosamente a colher que estava na xícara do meu chocolate congelado. Não deveria ficar assim, mas aquele olhar penetrante parecia ler o que eu estava pensando. Seria péssimo se ele fosse realmente um mutante de olhos brancos e que sabia ler mentes.

Sabe, isso me lembrou um livro, agora. Deixemos para outra hora.

"E você?".

"Hyuuga Neji.".

"Prazer.".

Quando faltou assunto interessante, tudo o que me restou foi ficar observando aquele líquido escuro que uma vez foi chamado de chocolate quente. Pelo menos ele não era casado, pois não tinha aliança em dedo algum. Talvez ele tivesse alguma namorada. Normalmente, todos os homens que prestam têm namorada, esposa ou _marido_. E como eu não faço o tipo "destruidora de relacionamentos pacíficos", o jeito é esperar.

Mas eu não queria esperar tanto assim!

Estou parecendo uma desesperada por namorado. Mas, por favor, pensem racionalmente!

Por que absolutamente todas as minhas amigas encontraram sua cara metade e eu ainda estou freqüentando lanchonetes perdidas em nevascas?

Aposto que te peguei agora.

"Por que você não está na sua casa?".

"_Ótimo assunto, Tenten! Por que você não tenta ser mais direta e não o expulsa dessa lanchonete de uma vez?"._

"Estou em meio a uma viagem e essa foi a única lanchonete aberta que eu encontrei. E você? Provavelmente mora por aqui, certo?".

"Ahã. Acabei presa no trânsito por causa dessa tempestade e resolvi parar um pouco aqui. Quem sabe as coisas não melhoram...".

Querido, as coisas, definitivamente, não podiam melhorar!

"Engraçado. Você não viu a previsão do tempo hoje?".

Ver eu vi, mas não prestei atenção. Os braços fortes do apresentador não me permitiram... Sabe como é, né?

Coisas de desesperada.

"Bom, é que eu acabei me distraindo! Estava arrumando umas coisas.". – Sorri sem graça e acabei desconversando – "E você?".

"Viagem a trabalho.".

"Deve ser horrível numa época como essa, não é?".

"Com certeza.". – Ele parecia meio distraído com o assunto. Acho que ele é sério demais... – "Ser fotógrafo é estar disposto 24 horas por dia.". Ele sorriu um pouco e chamou pela milésima vez a atendente.

Provavelmente estava irritado.

Muito irritado!

Mas já descobri uma coisa a mais! Ele é fotógrafo! Acho que vou anotar no guardanapo pra não esquecer.

"Por favor, eu quero uma torta de maçã.".

Um frio na espinha subiu pelo meu corpo inteiro, fazendo-me estremecer. A palavra "maçã" fazia um eco na minha cabeça, enquanto meu estômago se dobrou até não ser mais possível.

"Você está bem, Tenten?".

"Uhun.". – Acenei com a cabeça. Na verdade, eu não estava nada bem. Se eu sentisse o cheiro de maçã não seria nada legal.

Digamos que eu tinha um problema extremamente pessoal com essas frutas vermelhas e enjoativas.

Aquele sabor me irritava profundamente e o cheiro fazia meu estômago estremecer. Aliás, torta de maçã é ainda pior, por causa da canela. Odeio o cheiro da canela.

Pessoas normais sentem enjôo com sangue e coisas assim.

Eu sinto com maçã. Acho que por essas e outras eu fui meio traumatizada na infância.

"Aqui está a torta, senhor!".

"Quer um pedaço?".

Nem ousei responder. Corri para o banheiro com toda a velocidade possível e impossível. Só sei que, quando entrei no sanitário, percebi que até inconscientemente eu era uma doida problemática. Sem bom senso nenhum.

Todo homem possui defeitos irritantes (o do Neji era o gosto "esquisito" para tortas de maçã), já que nenhum deles saiu de uma comédia romântica ou de qualquer outro estereótipo romântico e fantasioso criado por mulheres.

Essa definitivamente era a desgraça de realidade que eu desejava me manter alheia e ignorante.

Ninguém iria me fazer desistir do personagem que o lindíssimo do Shane West fez em _Um Amor para Recordar. _

Okay. As malditas tortas de maçã arruinaram totalmente a minha tentativa vã e fracassada de parecer normal em frente à criatura magnificamente real que era o senhor Neji.

Entretanto, ao invés de voltar para a mesa, sem antes preparar alguma desculpa formidável e possivelmente convincente, eu mergulhei novamente em ilusões masculinas e perfeitas, sendo que eu estava com um próprio deus encarnado _sentado na mesma mesa que eu!_

Eu sou uma completa idiota.

E só a lembrança que para fora do banheiro haveria olhares assustados e cheiro de maçã, meu estômago se retorceu novamente.

Deixei que minha cabeça tombasse de encontro aos meus joelhos, enquanto tentava me acalmar. Antes que eu percebesse que provavelmente o deus encarnado já havia fugido, ouvi algumas batidas na porta do banheiro em que eu estava.

"Tenten?"

A voz aveludada me tirou daquela meditação forçada. Rapidamente eu reconheci a voz.

"Você está bem?"

Oh. Ele veio até aqui, no banheiro das senhoras, para ver se eu estava bem?

Talvez eu tenha o assustado (ou talvez não) quando deixei a mesa, correndo feito uma desvairada.

Abri a porta e não consegui controlar as palpitações hollywoodianas quando meus olhos pararam nos olhos dele.

"Você usa lentes?".

Eu já disse que tenho problemas?

Ele enrugou suas sobrancelhas (aposto dez dólares (reais, yens, euros. 'Tá, reais é mais barato.) que ele se assustou novamente) e colocou a mão na minha testa.

Quase que eu desmaiei, só para ressaltar. A emoção é muito grande, sabe.

"Não. Todos perguntam isso.".

"Sinto muito se pareço irritante, Neji. Você pode ficar tranqüilo, eu estou bem. Desculpe novamente por ter corrido da mesa como se estivesse fugindo.".

"Você não se sente bem perto de tortas de maçã, não é?".

Um sorriso sarcástico quase imperceptível formou-se em seu rosto. O tom da voz foi ficando mais afiado, pude notar.

"É isso mesmo. Já havia percebido?".

Pergunta idiota. Quantas pessoas saem correndo de repente para o banheiro, sem nenhum motivo aparente?

É, acho que não muitas.

Ele deu de ombros e afirmou com a cabeça.

Então o senhor perfeito e lindo era, na verdade, um monstro que se divertia com a desgraça alheia, não?

"Por que então pediu a torta?".

"Porque eu queria comer a torta.".

Fechei os olhos e tentei me acalmar. Não era culpa dele, afinal. O problema era meu se o meu humor oscilava tanto dentro de um período razoavelmente curto.

"Então volte a comer a torta.".

"Eu já comi.". Ele deu de ombros novamente. – "Podemos voltar à mesa novamente e continuar conversando, sem que haja a possibilidade de você passar mal em cima de mim.".

"Então você ainda quer conversar comigo? Espera! Você sabe onde está, idiota?".

"Achei que eu era um deus encarnado...".

Corei instantaneamente. Eu estava falando alto e ele estava ouvindo tudo?

Droga.

"É claro que eu sei onde estou. No banheiro das mulheres esperando que uma garota que odeia minha sobremesa predileta volte à mesa para terminar de conversar comigo. Não precisa ficar envergonhada. Eu só ouvi os seus últimos resmungos. Não faz muito tempo que estou aqui.".

Olhei para ele e tentei sustentar o olhar. Então ele queria voltar a conversar? Mas eu nem tinha trocado quarenta palavras com ele, oras...

Bom, já estava claro que, além de lindo, ele possuía um orgulho soberbo e uma lingüinha afiada.

Interessante.

Viu como sei ler as entrelinhas?

Sucesso para mim.

"Você não é a pessoa mais engraçada do mundo, sabia?".

Puxei-o pela mão para sairmos logo do banheiro, antes que alguém entrasse e pensasse coisas totalmente equivocadas sobre um homem e uma mulher sozinhos em um banheiro feminino.

"Eu não disse que estava tentando ser engraçado.".

"Você costuma ser irônico e orgulhoso desse jeito todo dia?".

"Acho que sim.".

"Isso parece cansar a sua beleza.".

"Pareço cansado?".

"Você estava tão bonzinho antes...".

"Só estava sendo educado."

"E agora?".

"Agora o quê?".

"Por que não está sendo mais educado?".

"Claro que estou sendo educado. Eu já chamei você de louca até agora?".

"Ainda não. E até quando vai ser educado comigo?".

"Até a gente sair.".

Meu queixo foi para o chão.

Eu estava ficando surda...

E minhas ilusões sobre homens e cantadas perfeitas estavam se materializando na minha frente.

"Sair?"

"Só se você quiser.".

Voltamos a sentar à mesa perdida entre as pessoas. Recomecei a mexer naquele líquido esquisito, tentando não olhar para ele.

"Mas você nem me conhece! E se eu for uma ladra, hein?".

"Pelo menos não vai roubar as minhas tortas de maçã. Vai me convidar pra ir à sua casa ou quer ir primeiro à minha?".

Eu nem pude acreditar naquilo...

Será que tinham colocado alguma droga alucinógena no meu chocolate quente?

"Na minha casa. Podemos assistir a algum filme, se quiser.".

_Okay._ Eu perdi totalmente meu juízo.

"No meu carro ou no seu?".

Ponderei um pouco. Já estava louca mesmo, aproveitemos o momento.

"No seu.".

"Então vamos. Sem chances de assistir a algum filme melosamente romântico? Porque de romance meloso, já basta hoje...".

Ele deixou o dinheiro daquela maldita torta na mesa e me puxou pela mão suavemente.

"Acho que deveria pensar mais a respeito de tortas de maçã, não?".

Neji sorriu irônico, abrindo a porta de seu carro para mim.

"Acho que você deveria parar de pensar só por um instante, Tenten.".

Nem tudo era perfeito.

Mas devo admitir que, depois desse dia, eu passei a olhar com menos desgosto para as tortinhas de maçã. E comecei a apreciar dias de nevasca, onde tudo parece que vai cair sobre a sua cabeça.

Garotos com olhos brancos realmente fazem milagres...

**FIM**

* * *


End file.
